Project 1 My Life
by Gilgard
Summary: Baca aja deh, tidak pande buat Summarry.


_Naruto x DXD Highschool_

 _Disclamer : Chara di cerita ini milik masing masing pembuat kedua anime tersebut._

 _Genre : Romance, School, Slice of life, Echi_

 _Rate : M (Gak ada adegan hentai atau echi nya, Cuma dalam segi pemikiran pasti ada dong)_

 _Disclamer : Baca aja ceritanya,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disebuah tempat dengan langit yang berwarna merah kehitaman, terdapat seekor naga yang saat ini mengaum dengan kerasnya hingga mengetarkan gelombang diudara. Naga itu kemudian menarik nafasnya dengan pandangan yang mengarah kebawah, dan beberapa detik kemudian, menghembuskan nafasnya yang mengeluarkan api yang mengarah kebawah, dimana siluet manusia terlihat berdiri dengan pedang ditangan.

"Huh,.. Kau pikir dengan nafas api mu itu dapat mengalahkan pahlawan seperti ku, Naga-san?" Gumam seorang manusia yang tertutupi oleh jubah koyak ditepian dan terlihat kumuh oleh debu. Nada sombong terlihat jelas dari intonasinya, dan diperkuat dengan senyuman sinis yang tercipta diwajah yang tidak tertutupi tersebut.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu jurus terkuat ku yang akan mengetarkan hatimu yang dingin!" Pedang yang tergengam ditangan kanan diarahkan kebelakang, dan tubuh sosok tersebut membungkuk beberapa senti. Dan kemudian sebuah sinar putih kebiruan memancar dari pedangnya yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut seperti api yang berkobar dan lenyap diudara. "RASAKAN INII, FIREEEEEE-"

"GAAAKHHHH..." Namun teriakan itu harus terganti dengan teriakan keras yang mengungkapkan rasa sakit ketika semburan api dari sang naga berhasil mengenai tubuhnya lalu menyelimuti nya bak saus mastard yang menyelimuti makan siangnya hari ini. "PANAS, PANASSS,..."Sosok tersebut berteriak kencang, sebelum akhirnya menjadi hening dengan api dari naga yang telah menghilang diudara.

Dan serangan dari naga tersebut berakhir dengan efek yang membuat jubah Dari sosok tersebut menjadi debu yang terbang dihembus angin. Dan juga meninggalkan tatapan binggung dari sosok itu dengan posisi yang masih sama saat sosok tersebut ingin mengeluarkan jurusnya. Sosok tersebut berkedip sekali dengan otak yang masih mengalami "Restart" setelah otaknya mengalami "Crush" karena kejadian barusan. "Are.. Kok gak panas...?" Dan setelah otaknya telah "Turn On" dengan loading yang telah mencapati 100%, ia bergumam binggung.

Naga itu kembali mengaum keras mengetarkan gelombang udara, lalu kembali melancarkan serangannya dengan berbalik badan lalu dengan ekornya yang panjang, naga itu menghantam daerah tempat sosok bersurai pirang itu berdiri.

Bammm !

"Guaaakhhh.." Sosok berbalut jirah emas berkilauan itu terpelanting kebelakang. Daerah pijakan kedua kakinya nampak hancur lebur dengan batuan yang bertaburan kesegala arah. Namun tak sampai disitu, Naga itu kembali menyabetkan ekornya kedaerah dimana sosok itu terbaring dengan debu yang menempel dipakaian dan wajahnya.

Bamm!

"GAAAKKHH..!" Keadaan menjadi hening setelah teriakan itu terdengar. Sebelum pada akhirnya sang Naga mengangkat ekornya yang menindih sosok tersebut untuk melihat bagaimana remuknya keadaan mangsa nya.

Dan setelah debu yang tercipta akibat benturan ekor dengan tanah menghilang diserbu angin, terlihat sosok bersurai pirang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Sang naga yang tak puas melihat keadaan tersebut menarik nafasnya panjang, api nampak berkobar dari celah mulutnya yang terdiri dari susunan gigi tajam. Dan beberapa saat kemudian sang naga pun melancarkan serangannya dengan membuka mulut lebar lebar. Api tersebut dengan cepat melesat kearah sasaran yang kemudian menabrak dinding transparan berwarna pelangi yang didominasi putih, membuat api tersebut tak sudi "mendekati" apalagi "memeluk" sang pahlawan dalam cerita ini kali ini.

"Jangan menyerah... Naruto-kunn.." Suara nan merdu yang mengalun diudara untuk mencapai pemuda yang dipanggil membuat sang naga menoleh. Dan pemuda yang telah mendapat "signal" berupa suara nan merdu tersebut membuka matanya dengan cepat.

" Hinata-chan ...?" Seakan menjadi fit kembali, Naruto bangkit dari peristirahatannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Disana, diatas reruntuhan rumah, berdiri seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang mengenakan pakaian ketat seperti suster dirumah sakit terdekat. Sebuah tongkat beruntung yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ornamen indah yang terukir ditongkat tersebut terlihat diapit oleh dua bongkahan lemak dengan tangan dua tangan yang ikut memeluk tongkat tersebut. Kuso...

'Sial, hinata-chan terlihat seksi..' Naruto terdiam ditempat dengan bayangan ero yang mulai berputar seperti kaset baru dibeli dikepalanya. Sebelum meneguk ludahnya ketika adegan bagus terputar diotaknya. 'eh..' Ia tersadar. 'Bukan saaatnya berpikiran seperti itu, Sialaaan' Teriaknya dalam hati sambil mencengkram surai pirangnya. Ia lupa akan situasi saat ini. Ia kan masih dalam pertempuran ! Dan ia harus dapat memenangkannya ! Karena.. Ehehehehe, setelah itu dia akan bisa ikeh ikehan dengan Hinata-chan nya, juga dengan Rias-chan yang saat ini menunggunya dipanti asuhan, dan Akeno-chan yang pasti akan membiarkannya tidur dipahanya. Ehehehehe, otak eronya bekerja lagi, tapi biarlah, yosh, dia harus berjuang..

"YOSH...!" Dia berdiri dengan cepat seolah telah fit 100%. "KAU AKAN KUKALAHKAN NAGA-SANN..!" Naruto berteriak lantang sambil hendak mengacungkan pedangnya yang telah dipungutnya di tanah tak jauh darinya barusan. "DAN AKAN KUJADIKAN KAU NAGA PENY-"

BLETAK...!

.

.

.

Ehehehehe, the first, perkenalkan nama pena hamba, Gilgash.

Hamba adalah author baru, jadi ini adalah fic pertama hamba disini..

Gimana fic hamba, Reader-san ?

Butuh saran perbaikan, tapi hamba minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawabnya nanti. Tapi tenang saja Reader-san, setiap saran baik dari Reader-san sekalian akan hamba pertimbangkan untuk perbaikan fic ini kedepannya.

PSstt, hamba tulis fic ini untuk membuat fic keren nantinya, alurnya sudah hamba buat di note, Cuma hamba hanya ragu kalo buat fic tsb dengan penulisan hamba sekarang, karena hamba itu perfeksionis, jadinya maha karya hamba yg satu ini harus 90% keatas bagus.

Nah, sampai disini dulu ya minna-san


End file.
